mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
(ReUnion) Planets
This is a list of Planets which are currently canon within the Mythril verse. There will be the addition of a few neutral planets, however this marks the extent of both Faction's extension and no new planets will be added. That said, established canon for these planets are relatively small and so whole regions, cultures and regional political factions can be added in to affect the dynamic of how the planets go. Ideally these should be somewhat built into the planet a small happy suburb on a largely urban planet would be affected by the culture of the planet at large but there is a great deal of freedom as to how they fit in and everything else is fairly free to design. The reason for these limitations is that previously, we had a handful of well described planets each created by an individual player which occaisionally clashed in tone and sometimes created an arms race for relevance and importance on the International stage. The rest were left as FantasyCounterpart Cultures Space-Japan, etc on an individual's sheet and sometimes even less than that. As such, feel free to add a population, district or nation but do so in a way that builds up rather than builds out. Centauri Commonweath *Nova-Centauri: **Eden: The first planet settled by the Centauri, it was hoped to be a religious utopia for all invovled. Inspite of some set backs, most would recognize it is a generally pleasant place to live. Of all the Cent planets, Eden is the greatest hodgepodge of cultures and the most influenced by old-world architecture. Georgian and other traditional European styles have been drawn on heavily for inspiration. The Italian and Greek populations are especially large on this planet and Nova-Roma is home to the Centauri's now only surviving Branch of Catholicism. A large part of the population has extended outwards and live on hospitable colonies in orbit of the planet. **New Jerusalem: Originally a station for the Centauri military, it is now home to a similar variety of cultures as the original Eden but with a more militaristic bend. Those keen on training their children into Knighthood from an early age will often move to New Jerusalem to make connections and acquiant them with military life early on. *Ludovici: **Aube: Originally settled by the French colonists and has perhaps the strongest republican sentiments of the inner planets, though this is mixed with a staunchly traditionalist aristocracy. This leads to frequent strikes and riots, yet there is a sense of national unity throughout Aube regardless of class (though this often leads to pressure on smaller minorities and immigrants to adapt). **Domhan na nGael (Dowanegael): A small moon off a gas-giant in the Ludovici system, it was awarded to a Gaelic revivalist group who have remained largely rural and isolationist. Other minority languages have been allotted communities here, including Quecha and Haudenosaunee. Many who seek to leave the rural life enlist in the military. *Virginis: **New-Tyne: A smaller planet towards the inner system, it has a large population of various British groups including Welsh, Manx, Irish and Scots. A complicated system of nobility has been established to keep the peace between them, though many turn towards the military as a way to improve their station. **Thames: The planet Thames is a bustling planet, perhaps rivaling Eden in production and prestige; it is heavily urbanized and most of its food is grown in small but efficently spaced Greenzones. It is home to one of the largest Muslim populations in the Commonwealth though only a small percent of its nobility have retained this faith, most Muslim contenders opting to adopt Christianity in order to blend in. A powerful urban planet, many seek an escape through the army as a means to escape the stagnant heirarchy of the factory. **Atlantica: Another smaller rural planet, it trades in food with Thames. It was originally settled by a handful of American separatists who disliked the aristocracy of Thames. It is, like Aube, a rather democratic planet and often voices opposition to the less meritocratic forces. However, many nobles have settled into large estates and while renouncing political power, they maintain large and wealthy estates. *Leon: **San Teresa: A small, highly religious planet. San Teresa is a major center for military training in the Centauri Commonwealth. **Nueva Castilla: Nueva Castilla is the smallest of the four major Centauri Planet, it is a proud and traditional planet but has lagged behind economically. **Sant Jordi: Sant Jordi is home to many of the smaller minorities who once lived in Nueva Castilla to escape the dominant Spanish nobility, amongst the Quecha, Catalan, Galician and Portugese is a surprisingly large Welsh population. *Arkhangelsk: **Neosellada: A colony with a large Greek population, it is largely independant from Mishi and is home to a large Orthodox population. They lean a little more on Eden in order to keep themselves independant from Mishi's influence. **Mishi: The first planet settled, Mishi is still considered a frontier world, but this is more a preferance than a statement of reality; it is in truth a highly industrialized and powerful planet with a population to match. However both the population and nobility are highly independant and considered as backwater and regressive by some Cents. Several smaller settlements and colonies are maintained. **Nevskiy: Populated in large part by Ukrainians and other Slavic groups including Poles, it was briefly lost to rebellion during the previous, Nevskiy is a slightly more liberal world which draws on some influence from the Federation, especially after its brief occupation. Since reconquest, it has continued to distance itself from Eden and Mishi while moving towards Republicanism, however it is wary of the Federation as well, prefering isolation and when necessary, trade with Aube. *Kuroi: **Atarakyo: Colonized relatively recently, Atarakyo is home to a large Japanese and East-Asian population. Further, as a frontier planet, there are many settlers from other groups who seek out opporunity far from the more regulated inner systems. *Helmkeenna: **Addis Ababa: Another recently colonized system, Addis Ababa is named after the old Capital of Ethiopia and the new home of the small Ethopian Orthodox Church. Other groups have come due to the relatively lax regulation in some respects and a popular perception of Addis Ababa as a freer system, however in many ways it is remarkly conservative and even regressive, even compared to Eden itself. This has lead to some tension, however as there is a great deal of growth potential still, mosth groups are too content with their rate of growth to really feel the need to crack down on eachother. Federation *Sol: **Venus: Within the Sol system Venus is a relative newcomer, having only sustained human life for a couple hundred years. Only in the aftermath of the last war has it really stepped up to be a major colony. It is still seen a bit of a rough frontier world, where many criminal syndicates on earth have established off planet safeholds. However outside of these syndicates, many colonists have moved to Venus hoping that it will serve as a chase at prosperity that is difficult to achieve on Earth. **Earth: Humanity has grown out of its cradle and it is worse for wear. Those who remain inhabit a very tightly populated and highly industrial planet, with some scars from wars of old. As the birth place of humanity, it is the most diverse and remains the hodgepodge of cultures which it always was. **Luna: Luna is home to a few small colonies which is maintained by terran ressources for use as a military training center, though some consider it a more permenant home as they feed and support the Terrans training for military service. **Mars: Mars is home to a great population and is largely industrialized. Many of the Federation's oldest companies call Mars home, while Chinese and American colonies maintain their historic space rivalry for influence and control over these companies. **Europa: A small moon, Europa has never held a large population. None the less, primary source of Mythil in the system and the only one on a habitable planet; it is because of the discovery of Mythril on Europa that Humanity was able to escape the grips of old Sol. Now, most of the population are either miners, farmers or dedicated to supporting them. *Bastion: **Ark: A small inner planet dedicated to defence training and military production, the Ark is and has served in the past as a fortress against extra-solar aggression. **Beacon: The first Federation colony, it was conquered shortly after the TEU was founded. The population of the planet is largely descended from Americans, including the original settlers. It has largely been assimilated and sees itself as a powerful contributor to the Federation, perhaps one of the strongest systems outside of Sol. **Crucible: Located on the edge of the inner planets in the Bastion system, Crucible is home to a valuable mythril mine and manages several more smaller asteroid mines along the system`s main belt. A rich mineral base, it also serves as an outer perimetre against assault. *Angelpunkt: **Midgard: Once one of the largest Federation worlds, with a large Scandinavian population (alongside sizable minorities of American, Scottish, Korean, and Bantu populations), Midgard withstood a long and protracted invasion from the Centauri-common wealth bringing with them even more Settlers (Largely French). The fight is remembered as perhaps one of the most brutal and costly ventures in the most recent war between the powers and has greatly reduced the population and productive capabilities of this once proud planet. Once the last treaty was finalized, the settler population was granted some autonomy and in exchange for recognizing Federation authority but tensions remain. **Himmel Rand: A smaller outer planet with a largely Swedish and German population. Originally German, it was largely abandoned save as a supply depot during the last conflict; those German returning to it have spent the previous seven years in exile and are eager to retake the land which they abandoned to the Centauri and even their own government for the sake of survival. **Skallen: The Ymirbein asteroid field, named by the Scandanavian settlers of Midgard, lies on the farthest verges of the system. The field was of little concern to anyone until Federation forces surveyed it as a possible location for the supply depot that was eventually built on Himmel Rand instead, but the survey teams discovered the field to be incredibly rich in useful minerals. After Midgard's liberation, the Federation established a mining operation based on Skallen, the moon-sized asteroid at the field's center. In the last decade, Skallen has developed into a full-blown colony drawing most of its population from Midgard and become the Federation's leading producer of titanium, as well as producing great quantities of other metals. *Altair **Hamal: Designated largely as a religious reserve during the ban, Hamal remains the largest religious area in the Federation and is mostly Muslim, though a large minority of Christians and Jews who fled repression else where have also ended up here. They are rather isolationist and distrustful of the Federation and often believed to have Commonwealth sympathies, though some are willing to fight to prove both themselves and their faiths to the Federation. **Baqi: Named "Eternal" this was the first Arabic settlement off of Earth. It rose to promenance after the previous conflict due to a convient position for resupplying and stationing soldiers. It has since risen to promenance as one of the more powerful Federation planets. **Fajr: A smaller outer planet, Fajr is where most of the industrialization of Baqi has been concentrated. Rather small and dependant on Baqi, it is a powerful industrial planet which has been cordoned off to preserve the environment of Baqi. *Vega: **Zhi Nü: The largest Chinese colony off the Federation, Zhi Nü is competing with Beacon for the most powerful planet outside of the Sol system in the Federation, though some would argue that they have long eclipsed them. Zhi Nü is a strange and rather dualistic planet, but nothing if not efficient; some choose to live quiet rural lives, in a manner unchanged over the millenia with little to no electricity. Those farmer supply and maintain the heavy industrial areas which envelope the designated urban areas, some designed around single productions and enveloped in smoke. Many investors both see and fear the potential of the Zhinians. **Kuan Kung: A Cantonese colony, Kuan Kung has moved to rival Zhi Nü and establish itself as an alternative to the Han Chinese in the system. This has led to it being seen as more friendly both toward smaller cultures and foreign investment, causing it to pick up large Hindi, South East Asian and European populations along with their investment money. Though still far from a rival, Kuan Kung has a become a success story and is known for both dedication to work and to a lively nightscene in many of its largest cities. *Asilo **Prosperidade: A smaller colony, Prosperidade is largely a small dependant on Hy Brasil, designed and operated largely as a tourist trap to avoid the sprawl of Hy Brasil. They have imported many endangered species of Earth, even some success trying to reclone several species which have been extinct for centuries on Earth; such as the Panda. **Hy Brasil: A large planet which was only recently settled, Hy Brasil drew in a large Portuguese and Hispanic population from several nationals. A booming economy and a light hearted attitude has won them a great deal of attention and support from throughout the Galaxy. However, the sprawling urban life only barely conceals the difficult conditions of those who run it as many area as the 'have-nots' have been allowed to fall behind. A strong sense of class conciousness has begun to sweep over planet causing new tensions, which both sides hope to resolve with the right kind of influence in the military. **Etxebarri: A booming rural planet with a mix of many groups, it has been hailed as a socialist haven away from the cities of Hy Brasil, however both old ethnic rivalries and illegal activities have a strangle hold over urban life some of which has even spilled deep into the farmlands. For the natives, it is not so bad though many hope for stronger law enforcement but outsiders much watch their step. *Sejong **Shunshin: Still young, Shunshin is a small Korean colony first settled for the Mythril in the region. It has already grown into a somewhat powerful colony, through rapid industrialization and its natural wealth of mythril but this has left it in a rather precarious position that it cannot afford to much increase its output without endangering the rather delicate environment of the region. Neutral Planets *Lamba-Delta System *Bodhi System *ISDTA Members as of yet Category:Planets Category:ReUnion